Just One
by GravitationPunk
Summary: A strange entity starts stalking the band, and doing anything in it's power to ruin bad luck. And hiro is having a hard time keeping his feelings in check when Suguru starts turning into an adorable and shy nekoboy! HiroSuguru, YukiShu. Chpt.6full summ.
1. Chapter 1

**Just One**

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

This story happens to be about two people who, under great odds, finally found their love.

------- Chapter 1- An Annoying Interruption

Yuki Eiri, an extremely renowned romance novelist, sat typing some unknown story in some unknown file until some unknown hour.

A lot had been on his mind lately, though that might be caused from the clearly impending doom of his deadline. It seems only someone as cold and calculative as he could get away with pulling almost three all-nighters in a row, and not be out-cold for almost half a week afterwards.

Yuki's POV

_Type...Type...Oops. Missed an italics mark...Typing...Typing...Shit, no indentation..._

_The story line is too thick here... Damn. Missed a paragraph._

_Shiiiiit... I need a break..._

Back to normal POV

He paused typing for a moment, only to take a second to light a cigarette, and to take a long, exhausted drag on it.

Yuki's POV

_Phew... What time is it...? It has to be past two o'clock in the morning by now..._

_That idiotic brat STILL isn't home, Dammit!_

_I need to keep working, not thinking of annoying pink haired fairies..._

_What was I thinking...? Oh, yeah... I need a beer._

Back to normal POV

The Blond took another elongated drag on the slowly dissipating cigarette, and risked taking a glance at the clock next to him.

"Shit."

He hastily looked away from it, as though finding out that it was 3:30 burned him.

He Then looked haughtily at his laptop, and the still unfinished story blared across its screen.

"Where is that idiot... should've been here hours ago..."

His piercing and always-calculating brown eyes wandered over to his fridge, where, undoubtedly, there would be an almost endless supply of beer.

"...I'll just take a break for a while..."

The Blond Novelist moved a little, but then leaned back in his chair, spent of anymore willpower, energy, and any way of staying up later.

Just as his Brunette eyes were almost half-lidded, There was a Deafening Yell From his Doorway.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" "I'M HOME!"

The blonde didn't move.

"YUIKIIII!!!!!"

He Brushed a strand of hair out of his eye.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

He yawned, then folded his arms.

"YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI...YUKI!"

The man now was half-asleep, or was trying to be, but the 'annoying racket' outside hindered his attempts slightly.

"I'll bust the door down!" "yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

Yuki couldn't pretend to be oblivious anymore, because, somehow, his door came crashing open, and a pink blur attacked him.

++++++ Chapter 2- Strange things are about to happen

It was a beautiful night in japan... The Power was out, People were horrified, And the ground was saturated with at least Twelve inches of rain... The only place that could be more wonderful was Eiri Uesegi's apartment, where he was busy in a "playful" argument with his current lover, and very popular band leader, Shindo Shuichi.

"I can't help it if I broke the door!!!"

"Oh, YEAH?"

"YEAH! you could've answered it!"

"But YOU broke it in the first place!"

"I was happy to be home!"

"After being around three hours late?"

"...sniff..."

"I was wondering if you would EVER come home."

"YUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

**Crash**

"GAAAH!!!! GET OFF OF ME, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"

**Slam**

"yukiiiii..."

"..."

"it's really wet out here..."

"..."

Shuichi Shindo now was slumped against Eiri Yuki's door...As a sodden wreck.

"sorry, yuki..."

Yuki made his way through his now-dark apartment, got a beer out of his fridge, and sat down tiredly on his couch.

Yuki's POV

_Damn that idiotic brat... always making me worry about him..._

_Wait. I don't worry about him...do I...?_

_He's been here a long time, so I got used to him, and whenever he's away, i feel odd..._

_Yeah. That's all it is... I couldn't have missed him..._

_But... Then what's this heavy weight on my chest...?_

End of Yuki's POV

**RING!!!!!RING!!!!!!**

Eiri started, having been woken up from his thoughts so quickly.

He then waved any lingering thoughts out of his head, got up from his seat groggily, got his 'annoying and useless' cellphone, and sat back down on the couch with a grunt.

"moshi moshi, Yuki des..."

silence.

"What?"

"I said that I'll get revenge..."

"What the hell are you talking about...?"

" Shindo won't take my spotlight from me so soon, I'll get him!"

**beep...beep...beep...blip.**

The still confused blond looked at the phone in his hand, and then at the door which his sodden lover was behind.

In a spit instant, everything clicked into place.

"oh no... shuichi..."

He hurried through his apartment, and when he reached the door, he hesitated.

His normally strong and steady hands were shaking, and he heard sobs from outside the door, most likely coming from an extreemly wet, cold, and sad shuichi.

------- Chapter three- Evesdropping, are we?

"...shu..."

sniff "Y-Yuki?"

Yuki sighed, and opened the door for his sodden pink lover.

"Sorry, Yuki..."

Shuichi was looking down, apparently entranced with the floor beneath him.

Yuki sighed to himself, moved forward, and wiped some strawberry hair out of his lovers eyes.

"...shu..."

Shuichi slowly looked up, tears staining his tanned face.

"Yuki...? What-"

His sentence was caught by a pair of soft, warm lips on his.

"Mmm..."

Shuichi's Half-lidded eyes closed instantly when Yuki started slowly moving their lips together in painfully slow kiss, shooting pleasure through both of their bodies.

Yuki then closed the door besides them, and started moving them towards the couch,(Quite useful things, couches.)all the while progressing their kiss.

When they had gotten on the sofa, Yuki had managed to get off shuichi's shirt, and was now stradling his hips.

"Yuki...why are you doing this...?"

Yuki smirked down at his defensless lover, and lowered himself to his ear.

"You're wet...you need to get those clothes off _somehow"_

Shuichi shivered lightly when yuki had said 'somehow'; the word had been laced with an overdose of passion.

He shivered again when yuki licked a hot trail on his tanned neck, and stopping at the base of his neck.

"Nnnnn...Yuki..."

Yuki licked at the base of his neck, then started biting lightly at the prepared area, producing more heated moans from his lovers mouth.

He then made his way up shuichi's neck again, licking, kissing, and biting anything there.

He looked down at shuichi, golden brown eyes hazed with lust at his half-naked lovers form.

"Yuki..."

Yuki moved his lips onto shuichi's, cutting of any response he had planned to make.

While still unknown to the two lovers, a figure outside the door had been listening to every single thing they had said, or done.

**CRASH**

Both yuki and shuichi shot their heads up towards the sound of the noise.

"Would you guys QUIT MAKING OUT?!?!?!"

"..."

Both Yuki and Shuichi were very frustrated and annoyed that their little "session" had been cut off early, and they still had no earthly clue who this "person" (more like devil, to them at least) was.

"Ughh... It's me, shu. I'm Hiro!"

"...?"

The shadowy figure then stepped into the doorway, and removed his black overcoat, revealing himself to be none other than Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi's best friend, band mate, and "guidance counseler"(in a matter of speaking, that is.).

"H-hiro!"

Yuki still said nothing. The only way you could even tell he was there was by the heated glare he was emitting towards The Guitarist.

----------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GravitationPunk: "I'm sorry, but you seem to have misplaced your brain."

Werthyu: "What brain...?"

neko-Hoshi: "EXACTLY!!!!!!!Na no da!"

Yuki: "what the hell is going on here...?"

Shuichi: "I don't know, but it's scaring me..."

GravitationPunk: "you're one to talk..."

Neko-Hoshi: "Let's jump them Punkie! Na no da! I Ryuichi wannabe!"

GravitationPunk: "This is getting out of control...walks over to the edge of the stage, stares, and falls head-first

SNORE!!!!

Neko-Hoshi: "Is she dead?"poking with a random stick while holding favorite teddy bear "It's 3 AM na no da! No wonder!" shrugs "Nothing unusual, it's like Yun-Yun chan na no da!"

GravitationPunk: (sleeptalking) "My head... The annoying racket... Gahhhh..."

And... heres your preview of... POKEMON: ROBOTS IN THE SKIES!!!!!!!

random person "Don't you mean 'robots in disguise?'

... OF COURSE I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------

Chapter 4- Oddness as normality

-----------------------

and... to anyone who reviews, i'll give them virtual shuichi huggles!!!!

To anyone who doesn't... i'll be very sad...sniff...

by the by, this IS my first PUBLISHED fanfic, so plenty of advice would be appreciated!!!!


	2. The oddness continues

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-----------------------

Chapter 4- Oddness as normality

"Yuki, if you stare any longer, your eyes will fall out."

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!" "MY POOR YUKI WILL DIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will both of you shut-UP!!!!!!" "My head is killing me!!!!!!"

**SLAM**

The two band members now stood outside of Novelist Yuki Eiri's apartment, getting soaked once again in the torrential rain that was pouring down.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YUKI HATES MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"...Shu."

"HE'LL NEVER ACCEPT ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

"Shu."

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUICHI!"

"sniff...What?"

"Someone's tracking the band down."

It took a few seconds for the currently soaked, distraught, and confused singer to comprehend this into his head, but even then, he couldn't quite grasp it.

"...What?!"

The redhead looked around his surroundings calmly and collectedly, before finally turning back to Shuichi with a serious face on.

"I said that we're being tracked."

"As in... TRACKED, or as in-"

At this point the guitarist could no longer hold in his feelings, and had to let them out at the only outlet he had at the moment; Shuichi.

"I SAID WE'RE BEING TRACKED, DAMMIT!!!!"

"Oh! Sorry, Hi-"

"I CAME TO GET YOU SO THAT WE COULD FIND OUT WHO THE PERSON IS!!!!!" " WE..."

Hiro paused for a moment, sighed, and tiredly ran his hand through his water saturated hair.

"We were waiting for you to come to the studio, we need a six man team for this to work..."

Shuichi looked at his best friend, a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

Hiro sighed again, knowing that what would happen next wouldn't be easy.

"We need to get Yuki-san to help us look..."

The strawberry haired singer looked up again in confusion, and Hiro knew that he would have to explain the process carefully, so that his best friend could comprehend what was going on.

"We'll be searching in groups of two, okay?"

Shuichi nodded his head slightly, finally being able to understand what was going on.

"Good. Here's how it goes; I'll be searching with Suguru-kun, K will be searching with Sakano, and you'll be searching with Yuki-san."

The singers eyes lit up when he found that he would be paired with his lover, and only him.

"COOL!!!! Hey, maybe it'll be like a sleep-over, and-wait. Why are you going with Fujisaki, Hiro...?"

Under Shuichi's questioning gaze, he started to blush furiously, and tried to wiggle out of the given question.(Poor, poor defensless Hiro.)

"W-well, we're about the same age, and...er..."

He shifted from foot-to-foot, still trying to think of a good escape from the question.

Shuichi, on the other hand, looked utterly delighted, and kept pressing Hiro for the answer.

"OOOOHHH!!!!!!!! Hiro, do you...LIKEY him...?"

"..."

Hiro looked away from his band mate, and mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"mumble...Suguru...mumble...me...mumble, mumble..."

Shuichi, Having extreemly good hearing, picked up the 'Suguru', and 'Me' parts of the ramble.

"Hmmm... Could you... repeat that...?"

Hiro sighed in defeat, turned back around to Shuichi, and took a deep breath. He Knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but little did he know that it was going to be much worse.

"I said... That I...I think that... I'm... in love with him."

...A continuation of oddness. (not a true length chapter.)

"So. You say that you love the brat."

Yuki Eiri now stood, unanounced, in front of his apartment door, obviously enjoying what was happening in front of him.

Hiro and Shuichi on the other hand, jumped in surprise, (obviously) not knowing that the Novelist had been watching them the whole time.

"Y-yuki?!"

"Come on, continue your...confession about Fujisaki...will you?" (EVIL YUKI!!!!!!!)

Hiro sighed while he rubbed his aching head, while Yuki mearly smirked as Shuichi looked back and forth between the two.

The redhead tensed slightly, shuffled a bit, then continued talking.

"Yeah, i did. What of it?"

Yuki stepped forward and past the confused form of Shuichi as he made his way towards the Guitarist.

He then took out a cigarette, took a long drag on it, and exhalled slowly, as if it would help relieve the tension.

"That means that 2/3 of your band is gay now, right...?"

"...Yeah. I guess so. Why do you ask?"

The blonde shook his head slowly, and turned back towards the house.

"No reason."

Shuichi, who had miraculasly been able to stay quiet during the talk, took this moment to scurry after Yuki, asking: "Why were you listening to us...?" questions.

Hiro on the other hand, merely watched them go back inside before saying two words, then following after them himself.

"Why indeed..."

Chapter 5- Searching for various things

In various areas of the world, it could be raining on various roads, all of these continuosly intertwining into nothing. It could also be a drought, and various other things could happen; like the president's house could explode into flames, and be mistaken for a terrarist attack, therefore plunging the world into a world war 3-and-one-half. But many other (much more) interesting things could be happening, all of them having to do with a certain Suguru Fujisaki.

_Sigh... I wonder if He's alright... _

_I mean, of COURSE I'm worried about him, he's part of our band!_

_I just hope that everything turns out okay..._

_And i wish that I knew what this feeling was!_

_If only-CRASH!_

The pianist started, not expecting to be woken up from his thoughts so soon. What the sixteen year old DID expect though, was something most people would commit suicide over. There was currently a tall, blonde, and extatic american shooting various things in the room with his magnum gun. There also was a man spinning away from the gun shots, and running(more like spinning) into various things throughout the room.

"NOOO!!!!!!! THE BAND IS RUINEDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll get Shuichi and Hiro back, then i'll bomb he place! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Suguru looked tiredly at what was going on in front of him, and turned back to his keyboard.

_Truly,_ he thought.

_Why is it that I'm the only sane one in this building...?_

He played out some tunes from his arrangement he had composed; He quite enjoyed playing the keyboard, and he happened to be a raving genious at it. Nothing really calmed him down as much as music did.

_I guess that's why I'm so calm all the time..._

_Without music, i might be as messed up as Shindo-kun..._

He smiled lightly as he thought of this. Even though the pink haired singer DID get on his nerves, he sometimes enjoyed trying to figure out what was going to happen next. It was like a way to pass the time, one could say.

**CRASH!!!!**

**POW!!!!**

**KAZAM!(okay, not really.)**

Somehow, he was able to ignore MOST of what was going on in front of him, save some grenades flying all over the place. He DID have to protect himself and his keyboard.

_Hmmm..._

_I wonder when Nakano-san and Shindo-kun will come back..._

_We DO have to keep up with the search..._

_Yuki-san should be of some use to us, i guess..._

_I wish that he had taken me with him, though..._

A frown appeared on his normally calm face, causing the flailing, screaming, and normally over the top people to stop spinning around and walk over to him.

"Fujisaki-kun... is something the matter...?"

Suguru shook his head, and told them not to worry, but his manager thought other wise.

"Ah-HA!!!!!!" "I KNEW IT, SAKANO-SAN!"

"Knew what, K-san...?"

"Suguru...has been..."

Suguru looked up, afraid that K may have actually figured him out.

"ABDUCTED!!!!!"

The young pianist sighed in relief, knowing that no one had found out about him yet.

_Yet... No one has found out about me YET..._

_And I'm set out on keeping it that way..._

_If he found out... I know that he'll reject me..._

_I couldn't live with myself..._

_If he found out..._

_If..._

_If Hiro found out that I loved him._

-----------------------

and... to anyone who reviews, i'll give them virtual shuichi huggles!!!!

To anyone who doesn't... i'll be very sad...sniff...

by the by, this IS my first PUBLISHED fanfic, so plenty of advice would be appreciated!!!!

And it can't be stupid comments like "this is sloppy slop".

Those types of answers do NOTHING for me.

HA!!!!!

And by the by,

I'll try to update every friday after this chapter, k?

I might be able to update sooner than that, but

it will be rather hard for me.

1:I have school.

2:I have to study

3:I have homework

4:I have to take care of my band

5:i have to compose lyrics and music

there's LOTS more than that, though!

YAY STRESS!!!!!!!! falls over dead


	3. Break up?

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

sorry its taken me so long! i've really been trying to improve my writing, i hope i have... (my "best friend" said it was pretty bad...)

heh heh heh...

And thanks to all the people who reviewed, if there were any... sigh... is my story that bad?

oh well. THIS time though, i wont update again until I get at least 10 more reviews, k?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW THAT IM LOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cool kids throw desks at her

stupid jerk:"HAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! DORK!"

sigh. i'm so unloved...

-----------------------

Chapter 6- Various things ensue...

none of them being anywhere near normal.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it THIS time, brat?!"

"I want to get on with the search already!"

Shuichi Shindo, Widely known lead singer of the Band 'Bad Luck', and Eiri Yuki's lover, was currently bored out of his wits at the thought of having to wait an hour in their recording room (the groups room, duh! heh heh heh heh...)

The reason he and Yuki were waiting though, was an unknown reason...at least to anyone other then them it was. (I on the other hand control this story, so i know EXACTLY... well at least most of the time... what is going on! HAH!!!!!!!)

What, or most likely who, they were waiting for was now...very, very late. That was getting to be an understatement. Actually, Shuichi, who usually whines just because he's bored, had a reason to be whining. Yuki was almost fairing as badly, and was trying not to just go ahead and kill anyone who made him wait longer than he already was. It was getting to be a pain just to have to listen to Shuichi's whining over, and over, and over again...

This was getting bad.

The novelist sighed to himself, and began to distract himself in his thoughts...in vain.

_Grrrr..._

_When will that idiotic fool of a guitarist show up..._

_Suguru is late too... What's going on here...?_

_This is getting beyond irritating... DAMN!_

_I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 5 BLEEPING (ehem. that is censored! ;p)_

_HOURS!!!!!!!!!!_

_DAMMIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shuichi had stopped his ranting by then, and was now watching Yuki, as he paced his way into the ground, trying to stay calm. Once again, in vain.

"Yuki...?"

"Hn."

"Yuki?"

"HN."

"What's wrong...?"

Yuki suddenly stopped his endless pacing, and turned around to Shuichi with an odd look on his face.

"What do you mean by 'What's Wrong?'?!"

"N-Nevermind!"

"NO. TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT, N-O-W!"

Shuichi had scooted about as humanly possible away from Yuki by now, and was now pressing himself so tightly to the wall that he was pratically melting into it.

Yuki didn't seem calmed by this, and walked closer to the trembling singer.

He was now at least two inches away from Shuichi's face, and his temper now seemed to be receding, most likely due to the fact that he loved torturing Shuichi, and that it always seemed to put him into an extatic mood.

**Back with the extreemly late Dawdler.**

The reason Hiroshi Nakano was so late was because he was (too many 'was's... GRRRR!!!!!!!)currently waiting for his friend, and band mate, Suguru Fujisaki. It wasn't exactly Hiro's fault that he was so late, though. Suguru just happened to be the one making him late, for once. It was actually a nice change to the monotony that he normally had to endure. It normally Ensued like this: Hiro woke up early to go to the recording studio. Shuichi would be at his front door begging for a ride there because Yuki had thrown him out. Hiro would have to comfort the poor besotted singer. They would both be late, therefor making K shoot at them, Sakano spin around like a lunatic, and suguru sigh at them, and then go back to praticing his scales on his keyboard.

That was something the guitarist did NOT want to have happen anymore.

_He's so beautiful...if only i could tell what he was feeling..._

_Or how he thought of me._

_I already know that he's too good for a nothing like me. _

_And I'll never be able to face him if he found out how I feel about him._

_He probably does now, though. I guess that's why he always turns away from me..._

_Why doesn't he just tell me to back-off then...?_

_He just keeps me wondering!_

_How can i feel this way about him though, that's what gets me the most._

_I'm such a horrible person and friend to him..._

**BRING!**

**BRING!**

The young guitarist jumped a little, having been woken out of his thoughts so suddenly.

His hand calmly moved to his pocket though, and he greeted whatever horror that laid on the other line as calmly as if he had been expecting it. (another great asset to the already perfect Hiro... sigh...)

"Hiroshi Nakano speaking."

"Hiro! Why won't you call me more?!"

"Ah! Ayaka, I-"

More yelling and whining was heard on the other line, and the poor musician actually had to hold his phone at least a half foot away from his ear, or risk being deafened. (and that would NOT be good for his career at all!)

"I'm sorry. I've been busy lately."

More yelling.

"I know that you're annoyed."

Whine, Whine. Yell, Yell, YELL.

"Yes. I said that I was sorry, you know."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY OR NOT! I WANT YOU HERE, NOW!!!!!!"

Twitch. Twitch.

What ensued may not have happened if

A. Hiro had actually liked that breed of bitch.

B. She had been more calm and understanding.

C. He had not been in a deep and meaningful thought meditation session.

D. If she hadn't interrupted that session.

And finally, What happens next may not have happened if He

didn't hate that girl's stupid attitude, and everything that she did.

He never did understand why he had ever liked her...

Maybe he had just been horribly lonely and desperate at the time.

Oh well, we'll never know, will we?

" DAMMIT!!!!!!!" "YOU HAVE NO EARTHLY CLUE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW, DO YOU?!"

silence.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!!!!!"

"Hiro! Don't you dare yell at me!"

"THE HELL I WILL!!!" The guitarist continued on his rant against Ayaka; He really needed to vent on someone right now,

and she happened to be the perfect target. She of course, being the most prominent source of his confusion and anger.

"You know what?"

"What is it sweetie?"

The idiotic girl seemed to think that if she acted all nice and stupid, it would get The guitarist to calm down.

That... was the worst thing that anyone could do right now. That girl was getting dumber and dumber by the second, it seemed.

She should at least be commended on her marvelous job of making Hiro go absolutely ballistic on her. Not many people can do that, if any could.

"..."

"Hiro...?"

"You know what...?"

"Yes?"

The false and sweet tone in her hopeful voice just broke the record on 'Who can make Hiro get the most Pissed?!'

Obviously, just one absolutely stupid and insipid girl could.

"Give it up. NOW!"

"Give what up, hon-"

"SHIT!!!!! Aren't YOU stupid."

"..."

"I want you to leave me the F alone!"

"GASP!"

(at times like this, i just love writing. It makes me feel so happy and in-place.) 'giggle!')) eviiilllll writer...heh heh heh...)))

"If you can't get that, then get this."

"...sniff."

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU. FOREVER."

"NOOOO!!!!! Hiro, i'm soooooo sorry!"

"No, actually you're not. You just want me for your own pleasure."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Yes. Bye, Bye..._Sweetie._"

And those last sarcastic words that Ayaka heard from Hiro, were the last ones that she would hear from him for a long, long time.

**And... here's your preview of chpt.7!**

**just wait for the whole chapter to be released, k?**

Chapter 7- Anonymous fan-girls.

As anyone should know by now, fan-girls are an extreme danger to the celebrity population. At least 10 poor unsuspecting victims are claimed every year by the now-massive group of them.

Not everyone knows of this danger, or are still too ignorant to believe that "just anyone" would want to steal them.

Those happen to be the unlucky ones.

"GAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In fact, Suguru Fujisaki now seemed to be the main attention of the predators right now. The predators being fan-girls and boys, of course.

**"HELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Suguru-kkuuuuuuuuun!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU, SUGURU!!!!!!!!!"

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!"

The more young and cute the boys are, the more fans they'll have. That is one of the basic rules of any "Stay safe as long as you can"

Hand book, and It seems like the poor 16 year old pianist might suffer an early fan-induced death because he didn't know, or normally care about that sort of stuff.

_Darn it!_

_Where did my cell phone go?!_

_I need to call Hiro!!!!!!!_

_PLEASE!!!!!!_

_WHERE IS IIIIIITTT?!?!?!?_

The over-stressed pianist was now currently occupied with escaping around 200 plus fans, and trying to find his cellphone at the same time-this couldn't be good on his nerves.

-----------------------

Ya know, this is turning into a more HiroSuguru fanfic... It was supposed to be YukiShuichi mainly... hmmmmm... Oh well! The more love and happiness in the world, the better! (seeing as in I can't get any of the love or happiness, i'll be happy if ANYONE gets either one of the two... sigh...EMOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and... to anyone who reviews, i'll give them virtual shuichi huggles!!!!

To anyone who doesn't... i'll be very sad...sniff...

by the by, this IS my first PUBLISHED fanfic, so plenty of advice would be appreciated!!!!

And it can't be stupid comments like "this is sloppy slop".

Those types of answers do NOTHING for me.

HA!!!!!

Me "Soooo...um...right. I WUV to STUDY!!!!!!!!!! YAY HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

K-san " OH NO!!!!! SHE'S GONE NERDY!!!!!!! BRING OUT THE MAGNUM!!!!!!!!"

Yuki "What's happening NOW?!?!"

Shuichi "Um... I guess that GravitationPunk has cracked again, and K is trying to kill her."

Yuki "... Where's my sanity when I need it...?"

YAY STRESS!!!!!!!! falls over dead


	4. Fangirl attack

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I know, I know. I said that i wouldn't update until 10 more reviews. I got impatient, ya know? I NEEDED to update, though.

But... Yup. This is DEFINATLY more of a HiroSuguru Fan-fic. Sigh... BUT! They ARE a cute couple, right? RIGHT?

nudge, nudge! wink, wink! kick,kick!

It's getting better though!

Thanks to all the peoples who have reviewed-it really helped me get over my head cold/ flu/ sore throat...thingy!

love ya's!!!!!!!!!

Yah...to all 4 of them...Oh well! At least its something!

But... I'm still sick... sigh.

8th Grade is too stressful.

-----------------------

and now a word from our viewers...cough. cough.

Yuki: "What the hell is this SHIT?!" "I can't be even MENTIONED in something this horrible!!"

Me: "Well, i'm SORRY!"

Taki: "When am i mentioned in here...?"

Suguru: "...where am i...?"

Me: "Thats a good question, my friend!" ;D

Hiro: "Hey... um... what's your face!"

Taki: "IT'S TAKI!!! TAKI AIZAWA!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Anonymous fan-girls.

As anyone should know by now, fan-girls are an extreme danger to the celebrity population. At least 10 poor unsuspecting victims are claimed every year by the now-massive group of them.

Not everyone knows of this danger, or are still too ignorant to believe that "just anyone" would want to steal them.

Those happen to be the unlucky ones.

"GAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In fact, Suguru Fujisaki now seemed to be the main attention of the predators right now. The predators being fan-girls and boys, of course.

**"HELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Suguru-kkuuuuuuuuun!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU, SUGURU!!!!!!!!!"

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!"

The more young and cute the boys are, the more fans they'll have. That is one of the basic rules of any "Stay safe as long as you can"

Hand book, and It seems like the poor 16 year old pianist might suffer an early fan-induced death because he didn't know, or normally care about that sort of stuff.

_Darn it!_

_Where did my cell phone go?!_

_I need to call Hiro!!!!!!!_

_PLEASE!!!!!!_

_WHERE IS IIIIIITTT?!?!?!?_

The over-stressed pianist was now currently occupied with escaping around 200 plus fans, and trying to find his cellphone at the same time-this couldn't be good on his nerves.

"HIRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiro was just about to get onto his dark red motorcycle when he heard...someone calling him...?

That couldn't be right... Barely anyone would be calling him at this time of night.

More over, no one should be calling his name so loudly at ANY time.

He knew that it couldn't be Shuichi- He was at the recording studio with Yuki.

Anyways, his speaking voice wasn't as clear, or as beautiful as this voice was.

The voice sounded so familiar... It reminded him of...

**CLICK!**

Suddenly, everything finnally clicked into place.

_No..._

_It couldn't be..._

_Not HIM..._

_He's not in trouble, is he?!_

"Suguru..."

The red head clipped on his head protector, jumped on his motorcycle, and rushed away in a flurry of

red and yellow lights.

"HIRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki stepped away from the pink blob near his feet; it seems that even harmless flirting could still incapacitate the poor singer.

(f.y.i.Shuichi...melted, lets say. just like in the anime, ne?)

"What the...?"

The blonde continued to listen, as if trying to hear the noise again to confirm his fears.

_That can't be right..._

_I was sure that the brat was at his house..._

_Wait._

_He didn't LEAVE his house..._

_did he?_

_DAMMIT!_

_I TOLD HIM TO WAIT!_

The novelist was smart enough to know that if HE had heard the pianist scream, then Hiro definatly would have, too.

This did not bode well.

He also knew that if Hiro had heard Suguru yell for him, he would come for him without a doubt.

That wasn't what he was worried about, though.

If he was right in presuming, (and of course, our darling Yuki is ALWAYS right!) , he knew that...

_FANS _were behind all of this.

If one Celebrity gets caught, then another will definatly follow after. Especially when the second one is in love with the first.

THAT was a no-brainer, for sure.

He sighed to himself, and dragged the pink blob, formally known as Shuichi, up the stairs to the recording studio.

Things were definiatly getting interesting around here.

...As if they already weren't interesting enough before.

Back with Suguru

**THUD!**

Suguru had managed to escape the endless crowd of fans...at the consequence of running head-first into an alley wall.

_Heyyyy..._

_look at the pretty wall..._

_heh heh..._

_ow..._

_my head._

"Ow..."

Suguru's POV (no one correct me on this. Sloppy-slop... FEH!)

Well. This is getting interesting.

So far today... I've just found out that I am gay, I get attacked by fans, I can't find my favorite cell phone... and now I run into a wall...

Things just aren't going my way, are they?

_Poor Suguru-kun..._

! What the hell...?!

_I'll just say that i'm you, but i'm contrary to yourself._

No questions asked OR answered, I see.

_What'd you expect? An EASY way out? Pff. As if._

Sigh... Just tell me what you want... I want to go back to being PARTLY crazy, instead of COMPLETELY crazy, please.

_Well, you yelled 'HIRO' when you were being attacked by those fans, right...?_

O-Of course i didn't!

_Yah. Right. Suuuuure._

But i DIDN'T!!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T!!!!

_Everyone in a ten mile radius heard you, you know._

W-w-wh-WHAAA?! NO!

_Uh, YAH. Sorry to bring it to you, kiddo. In fact, here's Mr. Popularity himself._

_...HEY!_

_echo...echo...echooooo..._

THATS NOT FAIR!

"Grrr..."

"Hey, Fujisaki! Did you run into a wall or somethin'?"

My thoughts were shattered as I turned to look back behind me,

desperate to see who made the sound that saved me from myself. (In a matter of speaking, I'm sure.)

The voice sounded so familiar...It was so calming and beautiful...

Wait...WHAT?!

What was Hiro doing here?!

I didn't notice that I was still looking at him, but who wouldn't?!

He's too distracting for his own good!

**And... i'm gonna get more of this chappy up soon, k? I've had TONNNNSSS of work at school, so...yah. Also, my idiot of a friend, werthyu, won't stop singing the BLEEPING POKEMON SONG!!!!!!!! NERDY!!!!!!!!!!! yay! Nerds unite! GO PLANITIERS!!!!! No, seriously dude. Yaaahhhhh... about that...heh eh heh heh...**

Yep. By-the-by, i'm gonna start up a review answering part on each of my chappy's from now on, k?

Sooo... If you need me to answer any junk-or-stuff, just let me know through a review, k? K? K? K? Good. Thanks. Yup. Of course. Yuppers. Definatly. Yes. Right.

Right.

-----------------------

you know what...?

This has Definatly become more of a HiroSuguru fanfiction, but if i use a more well known coupling, it will attract more attention...

hmmm... To be truthful, Or to attract attention...

OK!

I'll be a lying hypocrite!

YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

(I'll try to swing it back into a more YukiShuichi thing, if you want.)

and... to anyone who reviews, i'll give them virtual shuichi huggles!!!!

To anyone who doesn't... i'll be very sad...sniff...

if more people review, it might also help me on my way to beating the smartest guy in school-i'm trying to get all A's right now, so encouragement will REALLY help!

YAY STRESS!!!!!!!! falls over dead

hmm...

i think this is the fourth time i've died from stress...

Does that mean that I'm a zombie now...?

NOOOO!!!!!!!

I WANNA BE LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!

ME BE VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!

_VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!_

**VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. FanPart2

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sooo... I see that no one else has reviewed me. Well, people don't normally care for me that much, so I'm fine with it. Yup.

Here are the answers and other junk from the few reviews I got. Whoop-de-doo.

Chapter 7-part 2

Chapter 8- You are too hot for your own good, Hiroshi.

He looked at me with a slightly puzzled expression, and walked closer to me.

"Hey...Are you alright Fujisaki?" He asked quietly while continuing his advance towards me.

"Um...I-I guess so..."

_Well... That sucked. Couldn't I have said anything...you know...COOLER?!_

By the time that he had walked all the way over to me, my upper brain signals suddenly shut off. He was wearing a half opened leather jacket, which showed a nice display of creamy skin.The gloves that he were wearing wer His pants were also leather, and, normally, that much leather would be stupid. But on him...He looked like a god that had suddenly been sent down to earth for some important reason. It certainly couldn't be for me, though.

It definatly couldn't be for me. I'm almost eighteen now, and I've never had any sort of relationship-male or female at that.

His perfect face stopped around a foot away from mine, and he contemplated my probably beet-red face.

_Stupid bodily reactions...making me blush like that..._

I could kill you, then you wouldn't even have to breath!

_...Not you again. This is not when i need you...SHOO!_

Nope. I'm gonna stay here and watch the show...You won't even have to listen to me!

_Sure. You do that then._

As I was arguing mentally with myself, I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to me...

His hand reached out to my forehead and brushed lightly against it, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"...You have a fever, Suguru...?"

I continued to stare at him, my lips parting slightly as I tried to make any understandable noise to answer him with.

I could feel my face growing even a deeper shade of red-if that was possible. I wanted to tell him that I was fine and th-wait. w-w-wh-what?! Did he just use my first name?! He's never said that before, so why now?!

"Wh-wh-wha..."

**Hiro's POV **

I just realized with horror, that I had just used his first name.(Not to mention that you sounded extreemly hot when you said that, too, Hiro! Gosh! You're worse than Edward Cullen!) I had never done that before, so what was he going to think of me now? Unless... He already knew that I loved him and wanted nothing more than to get me out of his life...

But... I couldn't help It! He just looked so damned _cute_! STUPID HORMONES! Why can't you let me have a normal...being gay ISN'T normal, now that I think of it...WHO CARES! I just want to be with him...I just want to make the happiest that he's ever been... Why can't I have that?!

**THUD.**

As my eyes widened even more with shock, I saw that he had fainted-straight into my arms.

Man... Things just weren't going my way today, were they?


	6. Hello, Suguru nekochan!

**disclaimer: ... just wondering, are there any people out there who can't understand what I'm typing...?**

**No? okay then... WHO THE HECK THINKS THAT I OWN GRAVITATION?!?!?!?! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-DON'T-OWN-IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------... . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sorry that It took me so long to update-I have had... things on my mind. Yes... things I shall call them, for they have no other name, nor meaning when repeated in the vast emptiness of my mind... WOAH! Where in the HELL did THAT come from?!

My mom and dad ( my dad doesn't really mind) keep getting freaked out about all the shounen-ai and gay stuff. Maybe it's because I'm a twisted freak who likes to have underage, super hot ninja and/or rock star and/or any boys/ boys with horribly troubled emo pasts love each other(IN THE NON-PHYSICALL WAY, SICKOS!!!!!!!!!!!!) and cuddle(Thats all...? -.-'''')... Yup. Thats gotta be it. (Not saying that Yuki doesn't have a twisted, emo past. He does, the little ukiewuffles!) ...A-hem.

Oh, and here's the full summary...I guess you could call it a spoiler summary... yeah.

-**A strange entity starts stalking the band, and doing anything in it's power to ruin bad luck. And hiro is having a hard time keeping his feelings in check when Suguru starts turning into an adorable and shy neko-boy, due to a strange microchip he picks up after being chased down by fan-girls(and fan-boys!). Suguru's turning into a neko-boy, the stalker, and 'Bad Luck' all seem to be connected together, though, and when they research it more, they realize that it isn't "just" Taki Aizawa this time, but someone much more dangerous. Someone who can use The feelings of Hiro, Yuki, Suguru, and Shuichi against themselves, and the ones that they love**.-

Phew. Pretty good for one of my first summaries on one of my first fanfictions. Yayy... ugh. It's 12:27... I've been in a writing flood for around... a lot of hours now. Oh... Now it's 12:28... Yaaaaawnnnn... YAY! I love writing shounen-ai fluffles!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On chapters 4 and 5, if it seemed rushed-it was. At the end of chpt. 5 i'm sorry for not having put anything interesting down-I was super tired and couldn't concentrate any. Sorry for having taken so long to update, too.

Heres all the thanks to the people who have reviewed me during my first few chapters and my newest ones-

hulagirlZ-Thankssss... I do try to keep my characters as annoying, weird, hyper, or Gravitation-like as they actually are. Yup.

werthyu- Thanks buddy! And why didn't you invite me to the party? I'm so hurt... T-T

Captara- I know, I'm pissed off at him too. BAD HIRO! TIME OUT!!!!! Yuppers.Thanks for reviewing so much!

the major-Thanks... I already know that by now. NYA! - (Revengeful spirit of G.P. ((Shortened it, k?)) !!!!!)

Yuzuki- I'm updating, see? No need to hurt yourself reviewing, though. Its ALRIGHT!

redjess01- I try to keep my happy-emo persona up. YUP. Thankssssssssssssssss!

Pipeline- I know, I'm horrible with capitalizing everything. My teachers always used to get pissed off at me for that...HEH EH HEH HEH. . ''''''''''''''

werthyu- No can do. Liam has too much a of a stick up his ass-sorry! You hug him. No, I insist. I SAID THAT I INSIST, DAMMIT!!!!! Yup.

Thanks again, bud. And get on the comp. and look at my story once in a while, k sheep-lord-fireworks-thingy?

The Kelsey Squirrel- Yup! I really like the twilight books, so i thought that if I incorporated some of that junk into the fan-fic, it'd be da-best!

kathleen velasco- heh heh heh... I know your real name, too! You aren't very incognito, just letting you know.

THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really, you guys (most of you) are awesome. I might start up a SasuNaru fanfic after im done with this one... Yeah. The plot for it is already made(along with the characters, places, things, events, personalities of characters, the way they dress, think, and look, and the class schedules are also done, but I'm still working on the fan-girls and boys. They are REALLY important to a story, really. Just look at how they've helped Hiro and Suguru get closer together!!!!!!!)...But it's during my exams. Oh well! Werthyu, you'll help me, riiighhhhttttt???????? Of course you wont. Pfft.

AH! Its 9:33! IM LATE FOR MY SHOWER!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And this story is going to get VERY interesting from now on... Heh heh heh... INSPIRATION STRIKES!!!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHHA-HACK! COUGH! ACHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hmm... one of my friends once thought that If you sneezed, farted, coughed, hiccuped, and blinked at the same time, you'd explode... Really.

Chapter 9- The Distorted life of a Musician...

STILL HIRO'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!

As my eyes widened even more with shock, I saw that he had fainted-straight into my arms.

Man... Things just weren't going my way today, were they?

I sighed, and mentally told myself not to panic. He only fainted, RIGHT? Yeah. Only fainted. ... ...

"GAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Why was my life so damn complicated?! It didn't help that I was in love with someone... And that someone was currently lying in my arms! Normally I would be... um... Exstatic about this... But... But... What DO you do when someone faints?! I highly doubt that he needs mouth-to-mouth... I wouldn't MIND doing that if I had to though...

I shook my head before my thoughts got even more out of place. Anyways, It's getting colder out, and he's not even wearing a sweater! What was he thinking when he... Ah. Thats right... He was attacked by fans... How COULD he have known to bring a sweater with him when that happened?!

I sighed again, and hiked the teen up onto my motor-bike. What else could I do now...? I had to get him someplace safe.

I paused before fastening my helmet onto my head.

Where WOULD he be able to stay...?

... His parents are out of town... no going to his place, it's too far away... Shuichi might overload him with so many questions that It could kill him...

AHA! I could take him to my place!

I finished fastening my helmet, and made sure that the small-bodied pianist was fastened in correctly.

But I couldn't hide the blush that rose to my face at the thought of what might happen when I would be left alone with the angel. Alone. In my house. On the couch. Alone. Together.

Click.

I turned on the ignition of my beloved motor cycle, the harsh wind smarting my face as I looked up into the purple and teal colored sky.

Hmmm... That can't be good.

My eyes narrowed slightly, knowing that a storm-a bad one at that-would soon be here.

Vrrrrrrr...Vrrrrr...

I revved up my engine hoping that I could get home soon enough. I couldn't bear it if Suguru had to endure more than he already had today. Part of it being my own damn fault.

(Umm... I don't know what sound effects to use for this part. EH-HEH.)

The Red lights of my motorbike shimmered off the alley walls as I drove down the water-dampened street.

I didn't even notice the small blinking that came off of Suguru. If I had looked closer at him, though, I would have seen the small microchip that was on his hair, and the small furry teal colored tail that had started to sprout out of his jeans.

**End Hiro's POV (i don't care if I'm wrong- I like writing this way. NYA!)**

-AT HIROSHI'S HOUSE- (SQUEEEE!!!!!! A-hem. Again...)T-T

Click.

Thankfully Hiroshi Nakano's apartment was newer than others, so It didn't have the problems other houses had- like rusty hinges that squeeked, old, peeling, and flaky wall paint, termites, the occasional mouse or two, burglars hiding in your walls playing old maid and Go fish, -Excuse me. Pfft. Burglars don't play Go fish. Only the mice do that. Anyways...

**(-just letting you know, this is were I left off to go see the worst movie ever made-Beowulf. Seriously. IT-WAS-SICK!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sigh... I've lost my happy attitude again. I really don't like Tv... OR movie theatres, for that matter. Bleh. Excuse me while I barf out that sickening, non-existent plot. Gross. Gross. BLEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAAHAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Gross. Seriously. Don't risk barfing all of your writing and Ideas out. And in the 3-D version... BARF TO THE 2ND POWER, DUUUUUUUUDE!!!!!!!!!!! Like... SERiOUSLY! I was all like- woah, and then they were like-woah, and then we were all like... WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh... Bleh and BLEH! Just letting you know that my writing may be impared, is all.-)(-BUT I SHALL NOT HAVE JUST ONE DERANGED MOVIE REIGN OVER MY WRITING SKILLS!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- HA- HA-HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-) (-Yup.-) (-...can I have a hug...?-) (-please...?-) (-sniff. T-T So cruel...-) **

The lanky and sodden redhead stepped cautiously onto the polished tile floor in front of him, sprinkling sparkling water drops onto the black obsidian floor as he walked. In his arms was the genius pianist, Suguru Fujisaki, who was still (thankfully; only in Hiro's case. He wouldn't have to explain things to him... not right now, at least.) unconscious, and only made slight shuffling sounds whenever he tried to move in the guitarist's strong and warm arms. Hiro's biking jacket didn't allow too much of that movement, however, but it had succeded in keeping the boy dry.

The older of the two moved quietly into his living room, which was surprisingly neat and quite inhabitable. One couldn't rely too much on teenagers to be neat in their own house, and definatly when they were famous rock stars who had to camp out on their own living room floor for around two days straight, just to come up with one arrangement for a song.

He set the young boy on the black couch that was situated in the middle of the warm and comforting room, just a few feet away from the TV. It was reasonably sized; Not one of those enormasly big and shiny new flatscreens, but not small and dinky-like those old 1980's models. It was just there.

The redhead looked down at the sleeping boys face, and knelt down to get a better look at the shy and adorable angel that was in front of him. The teal-haired boy's usually lined and tired face was relaxed for once, his eyes lightly shut and only occasionaly twitching. Hiro's eyes traveled from the pianist's slightly parted lips, to his blue-green hair that rested in chiseled layers atop his small head. He contemplated for a moment whether he should just give into the urge to run his hands through the slightly mussed hair, or to just get up and get a towel for himself and Suguru. He sighed lightly, and ran his fingers lightly through the teal colored hair, actually surprised at how soft it was. His surprise only grew when he felt a bump near the top of the slender boy's head. He started, and quickly felt the other side of his head, only to feel the same strange obstruction there as well.

_Okay... This is getting beyond weird..._

_At first I thought that bump was just from hitting his head, but there's ANOTHER one?!_

He shook his head lightly, as if trying to wake up out of a waking dream.

His eyes trailed down to the floor, and he noticed a long, furry teal colored tail on the couch-just under where Suguru was lying down.

The guitarist swallowed, and slowly guided his hand to it. As his hand brushed against it, though, he hears a soft moan above him.

His head snapped up to the source of the sound, and he was treated to the sight of two teal ears resting atop the boy's head. Said boy was looking down at him quizically, the two ears on top of his head twitching forward as he observed the older boy with a light blush on his face.

"Hiro-um...-Nakano-san... What am I doing... at your house...?"

So, here's how the whole Cat-Suguru thing works- The microchip makes him turn into a neko-boy (CAT BOY!) through radio waves that react whenever he is-----------BLEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP----------. Aren't I a genius! Oh... It got censored. Well, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter, k? I've already given you enough spoilers!

**Yaaayyy!!!!!!! Now our darling Hiroshi has to deal with the fact that the wonderful and charming Suguru-chan (he'd probably kill me if he heard me calling him that, though...) is staying at his house, he's got cute little kitty ears and a flufferly tail, and he already had a hard time restraining his feelings for the cute little neko-chan as it was! SQUEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'm so EVIL!!!!!!! Tee-hee!**

**Andddd... Sorry for making it another cliff hanger! But I couldn't resist- I'm already torturing around two people right now, a few more couldn't hurt...right...? 'sprouts cute little doggie ears and tail' See, I'm too adorable and innocent to hurt! 'Starts pouting' Why would you want to hurt me, anyways...? "Viewers throws chairs and paper wads out of computer" CRASH! SMASH! -BLONK- OWIE!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I was just joking! KER-SMASH!!!!!! GAHH!!!!!! Nooooo... my wonderful funderful printer of fun-ness... now I can't print out yaoi fanfictions and secretly read them in school... Sniffle... You couldn't have just gotten my mom's evil pet bird instead... Why am I cursed so... Sigh... AH! I have orchestra practice on monday! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!!!!!! Oh... but schools also on mondays... grrrrrrr... 'sits there "grr-ing" at the comp. screen for like, 2 days straight.' Okay, not really.**

**Ow! My back hurts from typing so much... and it's 12:48... I'm sleeeeeeeepyyyyyy... Oh, now it's 12:49... ... ... ...yeah... 'BLONK!' face smashes into comp. screen. 'THUD!!' G.P. slips off of chair and lands head-first on snore... I mean the floor!**

**"SNORE!!!!" ... for some reason this feels all dejah-vo-ish-ish...yeah..."YAWWWWNNNNNNN..."**

**nighty-night... maybe.**

**anddd...(Shut-UP already!) FIne! after this...yeah. Here's some stuff to vote for. Just post your answer in a review, k? And remember-ask any sort of question, and I WILL ANSWER!!!!!! BWAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!**

**-1. Do you want any member of Nittle Grasper to show up in this fic?**

**-2. Do you want the characters to cuddle and kiss more? "Grins evilly"**

**-3.Do you want to see Tatsuha any? I'll make him cool, If you want!**

**-4.Do you like my new-ish way of writing? "whines"**

**-5.Don't you think that Hiro and Suguru are the cutest thing EVER?! (Man... Getting all girly here...)**

**You don't have to answer any of these, If you don't want to, or you can answer to all five of them! "Nods uncontrollably" 'Thump' ... my head fell off..."gets on floor and starts feeling around for it." And I'm now shutting up, as promised! "Zips mouth shut" 'snag.'**

**-thinks- **_The zipper is stuck closed...sigh. GOOD-NIGHT! And happy late thanks-giving, by the way!_

Hmmm... I just noticed this, but on chapter five, did any one else notice that it had 555 words, and was the 5th chapter...? Just wondering.

I hope that my story is getting better, i'm reeeeaaalllyyyyyyy trying at it. Oh well. As long as at least a few people enjoy reading my story, then I'm happy!

And also, I changed the story to HiroSuguru-'cause it's really turning into that now... sorry any of you YukiShichi fans-HiroSuguru is much more fun for me to write, AND read. Yup. Kill me if you want to, BUT! I can label you as a terrorist and scream "BOMB!!!!!!!!!!" Lyke OMG ttlly.

... Whatever...

_Annnnnddddddd... Oops. Italics switched on. Oh well! Italics are KUWL!!!!!! (AHEM!) _

_So. Yeah. Hmm. Right. ... ... ... ... did you expect me to say something?! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh, and since its winter, I should be writing a little more often! This time of year brings back A lot of memories, sad ones at that...but... The cold and windy part is FUN!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH! My story blew away... ... Where's Yuki when you need him...?_


End file.
